


Halloween 2013

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Actualización anual, M/M, Vaya shit de año...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este año Harry no celebrará Halloween. Celebraran el seguir vivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Entre que ya casi no leo este fandom, y el año ha sido terríbilis que te caguis, me tendréis que disculpar por este capítulo. Es oscuro, no sigue la estructura de la serie y... I just don't know ;-) Perdonadme.  
> Pero ahora (por una vez publico antes!) me voy a ir a celebrar Halloween con mis chicas slasheras, y mi vida va a ser mucho, mucho mejor. Os dejo mi [LJ](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/) y mi [Tumblr](http://sradanvers.tumblr.com/), seguro que colgaremos nuestras locuras.

Llegó la medianoche de Halloween, un año más en una mazmorra. Pero no la suya, no la de la Mansión Malfoy.

Desgraciadamente se encontraba allí en contra de su voluntad, desde hacía dos semanas. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, y sentía la cabeza como si le hubieran clavado miles de agujas en el cerebro. Aún así, lo que más dolía era no estar al lado de su familia. Scorpius. Lucius y Narcisa. Draco. Su Draco, por el que no dejaban de preguntarle. Y sobre el que no había dicho una palabra.

—¿Aún necesitas más sesiones? Creía que esta noche te decidirías a hablar. Sé que es especial para ti.

—¿No entiendes que Voldemort acabará con todo lo que quieres? Es malo. ¡Vencer a la muerte! Ese hombre no tiene límites, Harry. Tienes que contarnos cómo trajo a Draco de vuelta.

Harry levantó la vista, solo cuando su “madre” mencionó a su pareja. A su “padre” ni se dignó a mirarlo. Hacía tiempo que no significaban nada para él. Cuando James Potter se había dado a la fuga después de ser apresado hacía ya cinco años, no había significado para él más que un nuevo fugitivo. Gran error, que llevaba pagando días y días de crueles torturas.

—Así que sigues decidido a guardar silencio. Veamos si tu subconsciente no te traiciona. Ayer se empezó a disipar esa molesta niebla. Hoy descampará totalmente. _¡Legilimens!_

El impacto del hechizo fue como un nuevo golpe a su aturdida cabeza. Aún así, estaba preparado. Solo le visitaban con un objetivo: intentar robarle un secreto. Algo que, en realidad, no había ocurrido nunca. Porque su Draco seguía muerto, y el que todo el mundo daba por resucitado era un Draco diferente, no mejor ni peor, solo diferente. Pero Harry le amaba, como había amado a su marido. Y no llegarían a él por su debilidad, antes permitiría que se lo llevaran por delante.

Convocó esa niebla que sus atacantes veían. Tras ella, a salvo, se parapetó de imágenes y recuerdos que le daban fuerzas para resistir. Scorpius, corriendo tras Draco una tarde de primavera. Lucius y Narcisa bailando en su boda, tantos años atrás. Draco, su marido, esperándole enfadado en la cama, haciéndose el dormido; aunque le hubiera dejado una taza de té caliente en su mesita de noche. Su Draco, luchando a su lado, gritando mientras le capturaban, más alterado de lo que le había visto nunca…

Empezaba a notar las primeras gotas de sangre cayendo de su nariz. Se concentró y la niebla se hizo más espesa, aunque ahora cayera un hilillo por su bigote de varios días.

Aguantó imágenes e imágenes, resguardándose tras ellas. Hasta que lo liberaron del sufrimiento. Y esta vez no fue porque hubiera caído inconsciente.

—Draco… —gimió, antes de desplomarse contra el duro suelo de piedra. No porque su imagen fuera la última que había visto, que lo era. Draco estaba allí, luchando por él, reduciendo a sus padres al lado del suyo propio, que también había arriesgado su vida apareciéndose en una localización secreta de la resistencia.

—¡Malditos desnaturalizados! ¡Es vuestro hijo! —gritó Draco al ver el rostro ensangrentado de Harry, apuntándoles con una varita que temblaba, a fuerza de contención.

—¡Tú nos llamas desnaturalizados! ¡Deberías estar muerto! —gritó Lily.

Ante ese comentario, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una amarga carcajada. Sí, debía de llevar dos años muerto. Pero no lo estaba. Porque decidió cruzar una puerta espacio-temporal. Y porque un hombre maravilloso le esperaba al otro lado. Un hombre que llevaba semanas soportando torturas a manos de sus propios padres. Sin dejar de apuntarles con su varita, se agachó al lado de Lucius para comprobar el estado de Harry. Aguantaría hasta llegar a la mansión. Allí se arreglaría todo, como siempre.

—Os daré un consejo; solo porque sois los padres de mi Harry. Os creéis que tenéis que defender a los muggles; que todos los seres humanos somos iguales. Pues bien, no es así. Si os reveláis ante ellos como lo que sois, como magos, acabarán con vosotros. No tendrán en cuenta si les habéis ayudado o no. Os quitarán la magia; os matarán; encerrarán a vuestros hijos. No que eso os vaya a preocupar —comentó, señalando el estado en que habían dejado a su propio descendiente.

Cuando Draco tomó la muñeca de Harry para aparecerse con él, éste le detuvo. Por una vez, miró a sus padres a los ojos.

—Vosotros no sois mis padres —masculló Harry—. Mi padre ha venido a rescatarme, y mi madre me espera en casa. —Lily jadeó, y James se acercó a ella, rodeándole con el brazo para consolarla. Era el primer gesto compasivo que Harry le veía hacer, en mucho tiempo—. ¿Queríais saber algo de Draco? Bien. Nuestro hijo tiene sus mismos ojos.

Los tres desaparecieron, y se aparecieron en la mansión. Narcisa les recibió emocionada, los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas.

—Estoy bien —trató de tranquilizarla Harry—. Nada que una ducha y una noche de descanso no arreglen.

—Eso ya lo veremos —repuso Draco, que no se atrevía a dejar ir su muñeca, por si volvía a desaparecer—. Eso ha sido muy cruel, Harry.

—Tenía que vengarme de algún modo.

—Pues a mí no me gusta —le reprochó Lucius—. Le has puesto primera fila.

—Antes o después hubieran sabido de él —le defendió Draco—. La captura de Harry ha sido obra de nuestras filas. Hasta que no encontremos al culpable, tenemos que tener en cuenta que cualquier información es susceptible de ser traspasada al otro bando.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Narcisa.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —intentó calmarla Harry—. ¿Scorpius ya duerme?

—Sí, estaba agotado. Como no hemos celebrado _Sanhaim_ , ha insistido en bajar al pueblo muggle, como hicisteis el año pasado. He preferido acostarlo después, ya que no sabía…

—Está bien, mañana le daré una sorpresa —comentó Harry, acercándose a Narcisa para darle un beso en la sien. Aprovechó también para abrazar a Lucius, en silencioso agradecimiento.

—Vamos, tienes que ducharte antes de meterte en la cama, o conmigo no duermes —bromeó Draco. Era su manera de sobrellevar las tensiones de una incursión. Tenía experiencia en ello.

\----------------------------------------

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha, Draco le estaba esperando estirado en la cama, sobre las sábanas, sin un ápice de ropa encima.

—Esos morados son nuevos —comentó Harry, preocupado—. Ésta no ha sido la primera misión de rescate —aventuró.

—Por supuesto que no. Estuvimos a punto de liberarte, pero nos descubrieron y te cambiaron de localización. Ven aquí —le dijo, dando golpecitos en el colchón—. Quiero contar los tuyos.

—Los míos son internos.

—¿Cómo de cerca han estado?

—¿De romperme? En ningún momento. Te tenía a ti conmigo, dándome fuerzas. A ti y a Scorpius.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Draco, con incredulidad. Sabía que Harry le amaba, pero la sombra de su marido aún opacaba su relación.

—A ti, a _él_ , y a otros muchos Dracos —intentó bromear. A pesar de que el humor de ese Draco era más ácido de lo que había sido nunca el de su marido, éste no sonrió—. De maneras distintas. El recuerdo de Draco me tranquilizaba cuando… llegaban demasiado cerca. Pero el tuyo… me daba seguridad, esperanza. Sabía que no me dejarías allí.

—Porque soy un buen soldado.

—Porque me amas, y yo también te amo. Como nos amamos en cientos de realidades distintas, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Draco pareció conformarse, estirando su brazo para que Harry se apoyara en su hombro. Había echado tanto de menos el peso de su cabeza…

—Mañana te afeitas, antes de ver a Scorpius.

—¿Qué le habéis dicho?

—Lo que pactamos; que estabas de viaje con tía Bella y tío Voldy. Ellos no han parado de buscarte, gracias a Voldemort te localizamos.

—Habrá dejado un reguero de cadáveres detrás de él. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Cerrando el tema, tú no te preocupes. Descansa.

Estuvieron un rato callados, disfrutando simplemente de su muta compañía.

—No puedes dormir.

—Tú tampoco. ¿Qué te preocupa? Ya me tienes aquí…

—Si no hubieras vuelto, yo… no hubiera reaccionado como tú lo hiciste, con tu marido. Si te hubiera perdido, me perdería yo también en una misión suicida de venganza.

—No. No lo harías —declaró Harry—. Por Scorpius, por tus padres. Porque no eres el hombre que eras hace dos años. Eres el mago más paciente que conozco, y a la vez el más aguerrido. Aguantaste mis desplantes durante todo un año, y aún así luchabas a mi lado confiándome tu vida. Has aceptado a un niño que no es tuyo…

—Sí lo es. Parte de él es mía, ni él ni yo venidos de este universo.

—Somos una familia de lo más extraño —musitó Harry.

—¿Podemos serlo más?

Harry no contestó, pero besó sus labios con devoción. ¿A quién le importaba la normalidad si lo sobrenatural le había regalado semejante familia?


End file.
